dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Tallbird Egg
A Tallbird Egg is a large blue egg with white speckles. They can be found in Tallbird Nests, guarded by a single Tallbird, and will hatch into a new Tallbird (after a few days), if the mother is killed. Tallbird Eggs can be used as a Food item to restore 3 Health and 25 Hunger. They can also be used as an ingredient in a variety of Crock Pot recipes, do not spoil and do not stack. A Tallbird Egg can be placed near a fire, where it will become a Hatching Tallbird Egg and eventually hatch into a Smallbird. Fried Tallbird Egg A Fried Tallbird Egg is made by cooking a Tallbird Egg over a Campfire, Fire Pit, or Dwarf Star. It restores 37.5 Hunger when eaten. A Fried Tallbird Egg will spoil after 6 days and stacks to 20. Hatching Tallbird Egg A Hatching Tallbird Egg is a Tallbird Egg that has started to hatch after being placed near a Campfire or Fire Pit for at least 10 seconds. Hatching takes roughly 3 days before it will become a Smallbird. A Hatching Tallbird Egg can be eaten to restore 3 Health and 25 Hunger. It can also be cooked over a fire, resulting in a Fried Tallbird Egg. The Hatching Tallbird Egg will lose color and visibly shiver if it is too cold, which will usually happen at night or Winter at any time. When it is too cold it must be placed next to a fire or it will freeze after 30 seconds and turn into Wet Goop. If the egg is too hot, it will turn red and visibly sweat. This is likely to happen if it is day and the egg is next to a fire. The egg should be distanced from the fire in this case or it will overheat after 30 seconds and become a Cooked Morsel (except during Winter, when the egg should be next to a fire during the day). A Hatching Tallbird Egg can be picked up and moved without resetting the hatching process, but it will not continue hatching until it is placed on the ground again. Tallbird Eggs are neither cold nor hot when near a fire at Dusk. Usage Tips * One way to get an Egg to hatch is to sleep through the night without using a fire. * Pigs, Hounds, Spiders and other carnivores, will eat Tallbird Eggs left on the ground. * Pengulls that pass over a Tallbird Egg will pick it up and the Tallbird Egg will be lost. * In the Reign of Giants DLC, Buzzards will eat Tallbird Eggs left on the ground. * Tallbird Eggs can be stored in a chest in case of emergency food shortage, as they never spoil if not cooked. * Tallbird Eggs make an excellent food source to keep near a Touch Stone or Meat Effigy. * Combining one Tallbird Egg with a Twig and two Monster Meats in a Crock Pot will safely produce Bacon and Eggs. Trivia * When a Hatching Tallbird Egg is picked up, examining it will give the standard quotation based on the last state it was in when on the ground. For example, picking up a Tallbird Egg when day comes after it was near a fire will result in its examination indicating it is too hot. * Pigs will comment "Mmm. Beaky" after eating a Hatching Tallbird Egg. Bugs * Although Endothermic Fires and Fire Pits are meant to cool their surroundings, they still overheat Hatching Tallbird Eggs during the day and warm them at night. Gallery Hatching Tallbird Egg too close to fire during day.png|A Hatching Tallbird Egg too close to fire during day. Hatching Tallbird Egg next to fire during night.png|A Hatching Tallbird Egg next to fire during night. Hatching Tallbird Egg too far from fire during night.png|A Hatching Tallbird Egg too far from fire during night. Hatching Egg.jpg|A Tallbird Egg in a base camp. Tallbird laying an Egg.png|A Tallbird laying its egg. Tallbird Egg Death Cold.png|A Tallbird Egg dying from being cold before turning into Wet Goop. Tallbird Egg Death Hot.png|A Tallbird Egg dying from being hot before turning into a Cooked Morsel. Tallbird Egg Too Hot.png|A Hatching Tallbird Egg that is too hot. Tallbird Egg Too Cold.png|A Hatching Tallbird Egg that is too cold. Naughty and Nice.jpg|Tallbird Egg as seen in the poster for the Naughty and Nice update. es:Huevo_de_pájaro_alto pl:Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka fr:Oeuf de tallbird Category:Eggs Category:Healing Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Perishables Category:Non-Flammable